The Trouble with Love
by Clover64
Summary: War! Atton has something to confess to the Exile...but it would seem that the crew has other ideas about this. Their plan: keep the two of them apart! Could there be some mysterious evil Force at work? You betcha...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new story that came to me while I was listening to the Episode III soundtrack. I'm not sure how long it will be but I'm betting it will be at least 7 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars...George Lucas does...**

**Chapter 1**

I felt empty inside. The kind of empty you feel when you have lost something or someone very close and dear to you. In this case, I had lost Kreia, the Jedi Council...and myself. I didn't know who I was anymore. I couldn't honestly say that I was Oriah Viselle, Jedi Knight. Nor could I say that I had any friends or allies. Imagine being surrounded by people you care about and then having it violently stripped away from you. That was how it had felt when the Council had told me that my so called "friends" were only following me because I was influencing them through the Force.

I remember standing there at the Trayus Core, speaking with Kreia, my Master...my teacher...my friend. She told me many things, as she promised she would. She had promised that in the end there would be nothing seperating her and I, that all would be revealed. No questions or doubts, the kind of clarity between Master and Apprentice. Yet hear I sit, in the cargo hold of the wrecked up _Ebon Hawk_, wallowing in my self pity and grief. Questions running through my mind constantly. One constant sentence she had said shortly before she had died.

_Even an ignorant fool such as Atton knows he has nothing to offer one such as you._

I could feel the stinging of tears in my eyes. A Jedi was not suppose to feel such emotions as sadness, loss. Who am I kidding! I am no more a Jedi than a gizka is a Hssiss! I was a nobody...a nobody that had caused the death of hundreds, maybe thousands of people! Why couldn't I have seen what I had been doing? I was blinded by my own self ambition...

"Oriah? Please come out. The crew and I are worried about you." Mical's voice rang clear, breaking me out of my thoughts. I knew I had to answer him.

"I'm fine...I just need some time to...think." I wiped away a few of my tears, in case Mical decided to come in against me wishes.

"Are you sure?" He was obviously deeply worried about me. I couldn't tell if he really cared about me or if it was the Force at work again.

"Yes." I answered curtly.

"Alright, if you need me..."

"The ship isn't that big, Mical. I know where you will be." I interrupted softly.

I could hear his heavy footsteps as he walked away. Why did I continue to push away those who cared for me? The answer...I am afraid. Even though I was mostly unconcious when Kreia had told me why I cut myself off from the Force...the words still echo in my head. What exactly I am afraid of is still a question that I can't answer. Ok, that is it. I need to get up and get over this. I am stronger than this.

I struggled to get up, after having sat on the floor so long. After brushing myself off, I straightened my robe and walked over to the door. using the Force I opened the door. I am in such a habit of doing things using the Force...even simple things such as opening a door. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

As soon as I started walking out of the door, I ran smack into Atton. I couldn't even look him straight in the eyes. Was he too following me because of the Force? I hoped that he wouldn't talk to me or ask me anything, 'cause right now...I don't think I can handle it too well.

"Well, look who decided to come out of hibernation." He said forcing a fake smile. Always with the sarcastic remarks. That's Atton Rand for you.

I just looked at the ground. I was glad as heck that he couldn't read my thoughts because right now I was thinking he looked pretty hot in that new Jedi robe that I had bought him before we had arrived on Dantooine...before the Masters had been brutally murdered on my behalf.

He obviously must have noticed that I was trying to get around him, because he grabbed me by the shoulders gently. "Hey, not so fast. You have been cooped up in there for two days. You need someting to eat. C'mon, I'll go find us something to eat."

"Atton, I'm fine." I finally spoke up.

"I know, Angel. You are fine, but that doesn't mean you don't need to eat." I can't believe he is flirting with me at a time like this! That and he is still using that pet name. Sheeesh, men!

"I don't believe you! You are...at a time like this...you are such a..." I finally found my voice and started to yell at him.

"Hold that thought. C'mon..." He ushered me into the cockpit and motioned for me to sit down.

"No thanks, I'll stand." I said stubbornly.

He sighed before grabbing me, making me sit on his lap. I could feel the heat on my cheeks, as I was obviously blushing. I tried to struggle out of his embrace but he wouldn't let me.

"Atton Rand!" I screamed his name...in some hopes that it would make him let me go. "What the hell has gotten into you!"

"I need to tell you something. Something important." He started to sweat. That was not a good sign, considering I had never seen him sweat even in the midst of a heated battle.

"Well, out with it, Flyboy." I can't believe this! Now I am using a stupid pet name. Good greif!

"You have the patience of a..." There was a knock at the door of the cockpit, which unbeknowst to me...there was a door seperating the cockpit from the main hold.

Atton turned to look at the door, giving me the opportunity to get up. I leapt out of his lap and brushed the wrinkles out of my dirty robe. Another thing I need to do...get this thing washed.

"Oh, what now?" Atton grumbled as Mira came strolling in. She casually looked at Atton...and then at me. I mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked with a mischeivious grin.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Atton and I both yelled out simultaneously. Mira burst into laughter. I hadn't heard her laugh since we crashed on Malachor V.

"I'm glad you find this so funny..." I began

"Now get out..." Atton interupted moodily.

Sensing that this was the opportune moment to leave...I casually walked past Mira and Atton. "If you'll excuse me..."

Atton reached to grab my wrist but I was too quick for him. Mira had her back to me so I stuck my tongue out at Atton who returned the action with a glare towards me.

"This isn't over, Oriah." He said with a sinister grin. It was times like these where I was glad that he sheilded his thoughts. Because knowing Atton...he was thinking of some indignity right now...

"Tell me something I don't know." I laughed as I exited the cockpit...leaving Mira and Atton behind me. As I was leaving I heard Mira begin talking softly...but loud enough for my Jedi hearing to hear.

"I thought I told you to stop watching her."

"What? I didn't do a damn thing." I heard Atton say grouchily.

"I know what you're planning...and I don't like it." Mira threatened.

"Well, bring it on, Ms. Stuncuffs!" Atton shot back.

I suddenly had a _very_ bad feeling...

**A/N: Review if you liked this chapter...or if you have any suggestions or anything. I promise that there will be more romance in later chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad that you all like this story. It was kinda a spur of the moment thing. Anyway...I thought I'd give you a little taste of how Oriah really feelsabout Atton. I've taken some lines from the actual game and put them in different parts...just to let you know. This is also the first time I've done flashback using first person...so bear with me. Enjoy the happiness for now...cause it's gonna get real bad, real fast as Atton would say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KotOR II.**

**Chapter 2**

Sometimes I wonder about Atton. I mean, he's an alright guy once you get used to him. But then he will go and do something extremely stupid and dangerous...like he doesn't care about his own life and safety. Other times he will just stand back and let me or someone else risk our lives fighting while he watches or does something else. I remember the one time...

_(Dantooine)_

_"Atton get over here! These damn laigreks are getting the best of us!" I had yelled to him._

_"What? You need _my_ help? But you have Mical to help you!"He had taunted._

_"Atton Rand...you are such a...oh crap."_

_More laigreks rounded the corner and immediately charged both me and Mical. There were about seven...seven to three...not good odds.I looked over at Atton who continued to sulk in the corner. Make that seven to two._

_"Atton, if you don't get over here right now...I'm gonna..." I finished cleanly slicing a laigrek in half._

_"Gonna what?" He teased._

_"You don't want to know." I shot him a breif look that said I meant business._

_"I suppose I could help you out...for a price." He grinned mischeiviously._

_"Excuse me, Oriah? I really don't think this is the time..." Mical began to say._

_"Name it."_

_"A kiss."_

_"Go to hell, Rand."_

_"Ouch. Fine, I guess I deserved that. I'll settle for some new blasters..." He hinted._

_"Deal. Now get over here...now!" I ducked to avoid another attack from the laigrek._

_"Happily."Atton smiled._

(present time)

Other than those few times where he was a jerk...he wasn't have bad. Besides, I guess he did lighten the mood on occasion. Especially that one time on Dxun...

_(In the Ebon Hawk on Dxun)_

_We had just survived another of Atton famous 'landings' and we were all plotting what to do. With the exception of Atton, whom I could only guess had been thinking up more of those ridiculous pickup lines he used on me._

_I had not been feeling ver good since landing on Dxun. There had always been that dark presense that emenated the planet. Not to mention, that I could still remember all the bloody deaths that had occured on that moon. I'm guessing that Atton knew I was slightly upset and that is why he decided to do something about it._

_"Something up?" He had asked casually like he always did._

_"Nothing, nevermind." I answered. usually he would just stop talking to me after that...but not this time._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Positive?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Absolutely positively..."_

_"Yes! Now is there a point to this, Atton? Cause if there isn't I'd like to get to work..."_

_"There is a point to this."_

_"And it would be?"_

_"Hey! Can't a guy ask you if you're alright?"_

_"Atton, no offense, but I know you better thaan that. You want me to play pazzak, Nar Shaddaa rules, don't you!"_

_"Yes...er, but not right now." He raised his eyebrow. "Unless you want to play..."_

_"Ew! No, of course not." I look back now and think that part of me _had_ wanted to play Nar Shaddaa rules with him. But I would never admit that to him, nor anyone else for that matter._

_"Hey...it was worth a try..."_

_"Get to the point, Atton."_

_"The point is that...well, I'm worried about you." Hearing that coming from Atton made me forget about my worries and start laughing._

_"Ok, what do you really want?"_

_"Hey! I'm being serious here!" He said genuinly._

_"Oh...sorry. It's just..." I started laughing again. " When did you suddenly become sympathetic?"_

_"Don't give me that...I was just asking how you're doing. Sheesh!"_

_Seeing Atton get upset made me laugh all the more._

_"I bet you would take Mical seriously..." He mumbled softly under his breath. He had thought I didn't hear him. He was wrong._

_"I knew it! you're jealous of Mical, aren't you!"_

_"Me? No way! I am not jealous of overzealous jedi!"_

_"Yeah right...admit it. I've seen you spying on me and Mical when we meditate."_

_He had pointed to himself and mouthed the words ' who me?'_

_"Yeah you...did you forget that there are security cameras around this ship?"_

_He smiled evily. "Of course I didn't forget."_

_It all clicked in at that point._

_"You have not been..." He looked away. "Atton Rand! How could you! How long have you...where have you..."_

_"You know you are pretty hot when you get mad..." I had stared at him unbelievably. "And all those other times..."_

_He raised his eyebrow and looked me over.. "I'm gonna kill you..."_

_"As much as I'd love to stick around for my _punishment_, I have really got to get back to the cockpit..."_

(present time)

Yup. That was Atton for you. Yet in my own way...I think I do have more feelings than I'm willing to admit for that scoundrel. I mean he's sweet, and funny...not to mention chraming when it suits him. He is pretty cute, too. Is this what love feels like? Because if it is...

Than I'm in love with Atton Rand...

**A/N: But can she admit it to Atton? Anyway, review if you like it or have suggestions. Also, I'm thinking about doing Atton's point of view. What do you think? If you want me to i'll do the next chapter in Atton's point of view. If not...I'll probably just continue with Oriah's view or maybe third person. I can't decide...ANYWAY...I'm rambling so...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is gonna be short...just a little taste of what the crew is doing about the whole AttonExile thing. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not owm anything in the Star Wars Universe.**

**Chapter 3**

The crew of the _Ebon Hawk_, with the exception of Atton and Oriah, had gathered quietly and secretly in the cargo hold to discuss recent events. The crew had managed to talk Oriah into going out to get a drink and have some fun... while Atton was busy trying to fix the navicomputer which had _mysteriously_ been disabled.

"Alright, you know why I have gathered you all here today?" Mira began.

The crew nodded there heads...and mechanical parts.

"Good. As you no doubt have figured out...Atton seems to have a _thing _for Oriah. At this point I'm not sure if she returns the feeling but I'm willing to bet she does." Mira paced back and forth as she continued informing the crew. "This is a bad thing."

"I agree with the Huntress. The balance will definitely shift if Oriah becomes too attached." Go-To spoke up.

"Eager Query: Would this mean that meatbag Rand will have to be eliminated?" HK-47 asked hopefully.

"In a way." HK-47's eyes brightened. "We won't be killing him, but we do have to do something to seperate these two."

"I believe my Master has many things on her mind right now...I also believe that it will not be difficult to distract her from the pilot." Visas said softly.

They suddenly hear a small explosion and then Atton cursing loudly.

"I take it you handled the navicomputer?" Mira asked.

"Yup. I too believe that Atton is no good for the General." Bao-Dur said calmly.

"Are you so certain that we should be doing this. It may make Oriah very unhappy if she finds out." Mical said, trying to be the voice of reason.

The rest of the crew glared at him. Mical looked away.

"C'mon, Mical. We need you on our side. We also need you to be one who distracts her. We're doing this for her. It is for the best." Mira said pleadingly.

"If it is the best thing for her...I suppose..."

"That's the attitude we need. So everyone is in, right?"

"I am not sure about this. The last time the Pilot didn't end up with the Jedi...they both ended up miserable." Mandalore said mostly to himself.

"Confused Query: Were you talking to yourself, Meatbag?"

"Nevermind. I'm in...I just hope this plan of yours works." Mandalore finally said.

"Ok, now we just need a plan...any suggestions?"

(A couple hours...and a few more curse words...later)

"Alright, the plan is set. You all know what your jobs are?" The crew nodded. "Ok, good. Here we go."

The plan was set and now all that was left to do was set it in motion. There was only one thing that the crew hadn't planned on...

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hope you liked this extremely short chapter. I'm sorry for the length but I can't give away too much right now...please read and review if you liked it or have any suggestions. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Just wasn't feeling inspired to write. Oh, and there is a reason that the crew isn't acting like their normal selves. Want to know what that is? Sorry...you'll just have to read and wait...hehehe(I'm evil)**

**Chapter 4**

I sat on my bunk quietly, trying to find my center. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes. I could feel the Force wash over me and around me like a blanket. I had always been able to access the Force on command once I had reestablished my connection to it. But for some reason, I couldn't access it as easily right now. My mind was on overload and there was a small disturbance in the Force. Small, almost microscopic, but I could feel it. It was like a small tingling feeling on the back of my neck. I couldn't place it but it was steadily growing larger.

I coninued to sit there, trying to find the source of the disturbance...until there was a light knock on the door. I chose to ignore it for now. Hopefully whomever was knocking would get the hint and leave me alone. Two more knocks, louder then the first. I sighed and got up nearly tripping over my stack of clothes piled at the end of my bunk. I really need to take care of that.

I opened the door to find the last person that I wanted to see right now. "Atton, what do you want?"

"We really need to talk, Oriah." Atton said honestly.

For some reason, I felt inclined to let him in. Whatever it was...it sure was bothering him. "Come, let's meditate."

"I don't wanna meditate, Oriah. I want to talk." He said as he sat on the floor next to me anyway.

"Alright, then talk. I'll listen." I said as I crossed my legs in the usual meditative position.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I just haven't had the chance..." He looked away nervously.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He looked a little pale. I wonder if he's sick.

"Um...I...well, I..." Atton studdered.

"Spit it out, Atton. Are you sick?" The man was starting to get on my nerves.

"No, I'm fine."

I decided to mess with him a little bit. It couldn't hurt. "Oh, I know you're fine, Atton. I asked if you were sick." I shot him my most charming smile.

He looked startled for a second. "I did not just hear what I thought I heard."

This was actually pretty fun. Time to really screw with his mind. "Oh you did, Atton. I think you're a lot better than just _fine_. I think you're downright sexy."

I couldn't tell if he thought I was joking or being serious but he decided to take advantage of it. "Really? Because I was thinking the same thing about you."

I laughed out loud to that statement. "Ok, Atton, that's enough. I was just kidding."

He leaned close to me. Too close. Alarms started going off in my head. Screaming for me to pull back. But I ignored them. "Well, that makes one of us. Because I was serious."

The next few seconds happened so fast that I almost didn't register what was happening. Suddenly his lips were on mine and I was sitting on his lap. I couldn't get enough of him. I kissed him more fervently than before. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and I ran my fingers through his unruly hair. What am I doing? We're jedi! This is so wrong...but if feels so damn right!

I don't know how far we would've gone if there hadn't been an urgent knock on the door. We pulled sprang apart quickly. I smoothed down my robe and stood up. Atton ran his hand through his hair and managed to make it look decent.

"If that's blondy...he sure gonna be in for it..." Atton mumbled under his breath.

"Oriah?" Mical's voice asked from the other side of the door. I looked to Atton who had pulled his lightsaber from his belt. I quickly grabbed and sqeezed his hand. There would be no more bloodshed. Especially on my ship.

"Yes? " I answered sweetly.

"Um, I need your advice on something." He said softly.

"I'll be there in a moment." I heard his footsteps as he walked away. I turned back to Atton and kissed him one last time on the lips. "I'll be back."

"You better." He said as he walked out and towards the cockpit.

I hesitantly followed after Mical. That boy had impeccable timing. After a few hours of meditating and lightsaber practice, I decided to head back to the cockpit and see if I could find Atton. But luck was not on my side and I ran into Mira instead. She grabbed my arm and ushered me back to the main hold.

"Hey, can we talk?"

I was tempted to say 'no, go space yourself' but I held my tongue. "Sure, what is it?"

"My lightsaber seems to have some faulty...um, wiring or something." She said as she took it out.

"You want me to look at it, I take it?" She nodded.

"Yup. I'd have Bao do it but he's busy."

I sighed. "Alright then...let's see what's wrong."

A few more hours later...damn lightsaber...and I decided to try once again to find Atton. He's probably wondering where in the Force I am. But...yet again...luck seemed to really not like me today. Bao rushed around the corner and motioned for me to come over there. At that point I almost was ready to start cursing.

"What is it now?" I said irritated.

He looked down. "Oh, nothing. If you don't want to talk about it than we'll let it drop."

Dammit. I hate it when he does that. "No, it's ok. What do you need?" I said patiently.

"Well, let me show you. See this wire and the corresponding one next to it? Well they connect to the main computer and in turn that connects to..."

I never ever want to see another ship's wiring ever again. I don't know how long I spent with Bao. But it was much too long. I finally gave up looking for Atton and headed back to my bunk. All the way there I couldn't help but feel like someone or something was watching me...

It's probably just my imagination...

**A/N: Please review. I mean, if you read it then you might as well review it. More reviews equal faster updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is short but enjoyable! I see that some people are catching onto its mystery...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter 5**

I tossed and turned all night. I don't know when it became so hard for me to sleep but...I couldn't seem to get even a little bit of it last night. Sometimes I wonder if the Force does things like this just to mess with people. I rolled to my side and found that I wasn't alone. Atton was sitting, back against the wall adjacent to my bed. I jumped up at once.

"What are you doing here? The crew is going to think..."

"I don't give a damn what the crew thinks or wants." He was sure in a foul mood.

"Alright, no need to snap." I said while giving him my best hurt look.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"It's ok, I was just joking with you. Still, what do you need?" I asked while reaching for my robe. My underwear was something I would scarcely like to be wearing in front of Atton. The first time I met him in my undies was enough for me.

He grabbed my hand as I made my way to the robe. He turned me to face him. His eyes were staring deep into mine. God, he has beauiful eyes.

"You're trembling. Am I making you nervous?" He smiled.

"I am not trembling." I said defiantly.

"Yes, you are. I am making you nervous...just by touching you, aren't I?" Atton leaned closer and pushed me up against the wall.

"Holding your hand, Mr. Rand. Is hardly enough to get me riled up." I looked at him mischieviously.

"Oh, so now I'm a mister, huh? I thought I just was a scoundrel that had no regard for anything but himself."

"Even scoundrels have their good points." I suddenly kissed him fervently and he pushed me up against the wall. His body was now pressed against mine. I didn't really seem to mind. The only thought I had was that I hope no one is watching the cameras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mira watched the camera in disgust. She tapped her foot on the floor angrily. Her plans were being destroyed as she watched. She was not about to allow an ignorant fool to screw up her plan. He needed on be eliminated...permanently. Mira breathed heavily. She needed rapid recaculations...now.

"G0-T0!" She yelled. Immediately after the fat floating orb mozied on in.

"You need not yell and make a scene. What is it you need, huntress?" G0-T0 said with a hint of frusteration obvious in his voice.

"You obey me, just remember that. I need a deversion...fast." She motioned to the camera.

"I see. That is quite a predicament."

"Now!" Mira yelled at him.

G0-T0 floated there defiantly for a moment before exiting the security room. Mira watched as the two became more and more entangled in each other. They were now laying on the floor. It was sickening. She just hoped G0-T0 would hurry up. There is no telling whether these two are goign to attempt anything rash.

"G0-T0, you better hurry up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How we got from standing up to laying on the floor is still beyond my comprehension...but I was no where near ready to give up. Neither was Atton. Our kissing became more and more aggressive until he reached and started to undue my zipper on the back of my underwear. I had to stop him but my mind was no loger in control of my body. I couldn't do anything but continue to kiss him more.

Lucky or unlucky for me, G0-T0 appeared at the door and quickly opened it. I jumped at the sound of the door whisking open. I grabbed the blanket nearest to me and sheilded myself with it. I could've swore that I heard Atton curse under his breath.

"Um...I can explain..." I began.

"There is no need. I really do not care much about humanoid mating rituals...so save me the details. I just would recommend that you do not try to attempt something foolish like this again. I hope i've made myself clear." G0-T0 said it with so much authority.

Atton moved toward the droid. "Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats. I only make promises." And with that G0-T0 left.

I don't know what has gotten into the crew lately...but i don't think I like it. That and I'm definetly getting a lock for that door and destroying the camera in here. Whoever thought of putting a camera in a bedroom anyway!

**A/N: The more reviews equal faster updates...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm really glad that people like this story! And for my loyal readers...I present to you this chapter! I know you will enjoy asI enjoyed writing it! I mean...you will REALLY like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SW or KOTOR 2.**

**Chapter 6**

After the little 'episode' in my room I couldn't really look anyone in the eye. Actually, I could look them in the eye...they couldn't look _me_ in the eye. I can only imagine what they thought we had done or almost done. I honestly don't know what came over me but it wasn't an experience that I wished to repeat anytime soon. I definitely need to learn to better control my emotions. Especially around Atton.

Then again...it wasn't _all_ my fault. Atton was the one who just showed up in my room uninvited! I mean, I didn't ask him to come into my room and start making out with me. Actually, I was the one who started the making out thing...so maybe it was kinda my fault. Great, now I'm second guessing myself! Was it or wasn't it his fault in the first place?

I don't know what I'm doing anymore, much less thinking. I feel like the Force is playing games with my head...like it has suddenly decided to declare war on me for my past actions. Hell, maybe it's mad at me for being a 'wound' in the Force! I just don't know...I don't even think I really care anymore either. I really need some guidance right now. I'd even take some advice from Mandalore at this point...

"Hey Oriah." Mandalore's voice suddenly sounded from out of nowhere. I just had to ask...

"Need something?" I asked a little too eagerly. I had to admit...I was pretty bored just wandering around the ship.

"Hnh...bored already without your little boy toy?" I had never really taken any of Mandalore's comments that seriously, but this one suddenly just pushed me over the edge. Maybe it was my boredom, for lack of a better excuse, but I finally just snapped.

"What is your problem!"

Mandalore looked a little taken aback by the sudden outburst. I almost smiled seeing him confused. Almost.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or are you going to just continue to stand there staring at me like a big oaf?" I yelled at him impatiently.

"What's with you-"

"What with me? What's with _me_! I should be asking you and the rest of the crew that! I mean, the ship isn't that big...but it is too much to ask for just a little privacy? Well, is it?" He looked as if he was about to answer but I didn't give him a chance. "No! So let's get the story straight! I want to be left alone with Atton for a little bit and you all just automatically assume the worst and come barging in!"

"Settle down. I wasn't the one that interrupted your little mating ritual!" Mandalore snapped back.

"Mating ritual! Just because I was-" I began a futile attempt to defend my dignity.

"Oriah, you can't fool me. We all know that you were wearing very skimpy clothes and Atton happened to be wearing very little armor as well, so don't bother to tell us that nothing was going on because we all know better."

"Why do you even care?"

Mandalore began walking away.

"Fine...yeah, go ahead and walk away! See if I care!" I slumped into a nearby seat and sighed angrily. Sitting there made me remember how tired and exausted I was. Not too long later I slipped into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up laying in my bed in my room. At first I feared the worst, but then noticed that I was alone...and fully clothed. For a second I thought that I may have been drinking and that I may have done something that I would've regretted. Lucky for me, I was wrong. Someone must have noticed that I had fallen asleep and carried me to the bed. It was then that I noticed what was covering me.

It was Atton's jacket. So Atton was the one who had carried me to the bed. He tries so hard most of the time to be this big macho tough guy...but then he does a sweet act like this and proves how sentimental he really is. I wrapped the jacket around me tighter and could smell Atton's scent. Luckily, Atton is pretty good with hygiene and washes his clothes a lot. Honestly, I would not want to be sleeping with this jacket, had it not been washed.

I got up and stretched, still holding the jacket tenderly. I remember once on the trip I had asked him to put this new armor on and he downright refused me because he didn't want to take off his precious jacket. I know how much the ratted thing means to him and for him to leave it with me...let's just say, it made me immesely happy. He trusted me. For Atton Rand that was nothing taken lightly. So I decided I'd pay Atton a little visit...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without even turning around Atton acknowledged that I was there with a simple. "Hey."

I handed him his jacket and sat adjacent to him in the co-pilot's seat. The small wall seperated us and there was a silent tension in the air. After a little more silence I decided to speak up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Hey, it's no problem. It was my pleasure." He breathed. I could sense he was nervous. That made me a bit upset. It meant that he was ashamed about what had happened in my room.

"Atton-" I began.

"I'm sorry, Oriah. I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did back in your room." Atton said softly.

This wasn't the Atton I knew. The Atton I knew would've had some quip about how bad a kisser I am or something of the sorts. "I know, Atton."

"You do?" I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He was more than a little surprised at the action.

"Yeah. You meant them to go faster and better." I laughed. He remained silent, as if in deep thought.

"Oriah...I need to-" Atton began.

"Make up to me what we didn't get to do in the bedroom? I agree." I don't know what comes over me whenever I'm around him but I always end up doing things that I shouldn't be doing. I knew if we started this here, there would be no going back. Even though I knew full well what was going to happen and what the consequences were going to be I wasn't going to stop.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I felt him put his arm around my waist and pull me tighter. I leaned in more and let him kiss me even more. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to duel with my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me to him closer. He placed his hand on the nape of my neck and his touch sent a wave of pleasure coursing through me. I whimpered low in my throat and then he pulled back reluctantly.

"Are you sure you want this, Oriah?" He said through uneven breaths.

This was my one chance to escape. If I said no, we could end this and go back to the way things used to be. There would be no relationship between us...we would be friends. And then it hit me faster than a speeding starfighter. I didn't want us to be friends. Not anymore...I wanted usto be lovers.

"Yes." And then there was no going back.

**A/N: The next chapter will possibly be rated M for reasons that you can probably guess. :) The next update will come soon depending on how many reviews i get. So...if you want this to continue...you better review!**


End file.
